


Best Deal

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wakes up early on Black Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Deal

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #465 "Black Friday"

Abby blinked awake, and it took her a few moments to focus on the glowing numbers of her alarm clock. It was six o’clock, and the autumn sun was just beginning to peak through the blinds of her bedroom window, tinting one corner of her bedspread a golden-red.

“Hey,” said a sleepy voice from beside her, and McGee rolled over, looking delightfully mussed. “I thought you weren’t one of those crazy people who woke up early for the crazy sales.”

She grinned and kissed him. “Nope. I’ve got the best Black Friday deal right here.”

He laughed, pulling her close.

THE END


End file.
